This invention relates generally to mattresses, pillows and a combination of both. More particularly, to mattresses composed of a cover material which is generally flame retardant and has a flexible or compressible filling material with or without a pillow composite. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,864. Bedding of this type is typically used in institutions such as hospitals, university or school dormitories and in penal or confinement facilities. For use in confinement facilities, this type of mattress does not prevent the concealment of contraband items for juvenile and adult detention facilities, prisons, jails, military brigs, and immigration detention facilities, hereinafter referred to as “confinement facilities”.
It is estimated that over two million people are currently serving time in confinement facilities throughout the United States. This number is increasing rapidly and facilities are becoming more crowded. With this increase in population within confinement facilities, safety issues become more important. The use of contraband is a major security problem in the United States and throughout the world. The possession and use of such contraband may include weapons to kill or injure other inmates or correctional personnel, and to assist in escape from the confinement facilities. Often, these contraband items are concealed beneath the mattress or pillow covering materials. Current mattress and pillow covers used in confinement facilities are non-transparent and comprised of breathable fabric covering materials, fluid resistant colored vinyl materials, or other coated fabric materials, all providing ample opportunities to hide contraband items without the notice of security personnel. Such contraband is not easily or quickly detectable by security personnel and facility inspectors.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide improved and safer articles of bedding for confinement facilities and institutions which better prevent concealment of contraband and result in improvements in detection, location, and identification of contraband items. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel mattress composite comprised of a pliable transparent cover which is useful in institutions such as hospitals and dormitories, but is particularly useful in confinement facilities. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a composite mattress using a polymeric transparent material that is preferably pliable, UV resistant, anti-microbial, and flame retardant with fluid resistant or impermeable properties.